The Red Right Hand (Fanfiction)
The Red Right Hand is a fanfiction based on characters belonging to the DC canon and is the first installment of a three part series, inspired by the works of Shakespeare. The story is a continuation of the Teen Titans Animated Series and follows the life of Dick Grayson after he is forced to give up his identity as Nightwing in the wake of the choices he must make. Plot When Dick Grayson returns to Gotham to visit his troubled friend Roy, he learns some troubling information about the man who once stood to destroy him—Slade. With his team and personal life on the verge of ruin, Dick must decide if chasing after old ghosts is truly in his best interest. But when Nightwing finds himself in a dispute with the Justice League, he learns that some ghosts can never be laid to rest. Primary Characters *Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Raven Roth *Bruce Wayne / Batman *Jason Todd / The Red Hood *Red X Secondary Characters *Rose Wilson / Ravanger *Jinx *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Adeline Kane Wilson *Wally West / Kid Flash *Roy Harper / Red Arrow *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Duela Dent *Kory Anders / Starfire *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Gar Logan / Beast Boy tertiary characters *Bridget Clancy *Schizo *Mute *Trilby *Bette Kane *Helena Bertinelli *Oswald Cobblepot *Micheal Vitagliano *Santo Cassamento Themes and Recurring Tones Robin Hood - There are several themes present throughout the canon, one of which is the theme of Robin Hood, both literary and historically. Jason's organization is known as the Outlaws and are often referred to as "wolves and hoods," this comes from terms used during the 15th Century to describe those who lived outside the standard of the law. These individuals would often have a bounty put on their on capture. They were often as a "wolf's head." The term originated from the fact that wolf pelts were very valuable (they too having a bounty) and that those who sought refuge from the law usually took to the wood and the wilderness to do so, much like Robin Hood and Merry Band of Men. In the Red Right Hand, Jason's place of refuge is a bar in Gotham called the Wolf's Head. ''It mentioned later by Dick that as child, Jason used to read a lot, his favorite book being that of Charles Perrault novel, ''Robin Hood, which Jason had subconsciously model himself after. Red Riding Hood - Another references that is often made is that of the "woods" and "straying off the path. These are both reference to Robin Hood, but also the tail of Little Red Riding Hood. Dick mentions that Bruce had plans for both he and Jason. he referrers to the "path" and "running off into the woods," and how he always stayed on the path Bruce had set for him, whereas Jason eventually slipped off into the woods with the wolves and the hoods. The assumption can be made that path is that of the straight and narrow and the woods represents that of the great unknown. 'Fatherhood - '''The theme of fatherhood takes a large portion of the narrative and demonstrated though the different types of father/son relationships presented. The relationship between Dick and Bruce is very fractured which pushes Dick further away from thee world he grew up in and closer to lines he was always taught never to cross. We also see many different types of fathers through out the narrative and the perception of them by their children. Bruce is very over barren and stoic, he himself misses his adoptive child and wants to mend their torn bonds, but has far too much pride to do so. Slade is cold an manipulative, he uses his daughter like a puppet and when she rushes to put his love her him above everyone else, he disowns her. However in his own way he loves his daughter and only wants to spare her the inevitable heartbreak she will suffer as a result of his action. Oliver Queen is known as a "fair-wealthier" father, and only wants to be Roy's father figure when it is convent for him. This leads Roy to make decisions that he my have made otherwise and when Roy returns from his mission a Junky, Oliver is quick to shun him. Jason's biological father was a criminal who at the end of day loved his son, but lacked the necessary nature to raise him right. This lead to Jason who was as Alfred put it a "gentle soul" being taught what it meant to be a man in his father's world. This had a negative effect on the boy, leading him to be combative and violent. Bruce often looked both his adoptive son's as different version of himself. Dick was who Bruce felt he'd have been if hos parents lived and Jason was who Bruce feared he might have become. The notion was also raised that if Bruce took Jason in to save him, that he too Dick in to save himself from becoming the man he never wanted to be. Which leads Jason to put a spin on famed quote, "Bruce always did love Richard best." '''Brotherhood - '''A large theme that recurs is that of brotherhood and the nature of Dick and Jason's relationship. Through the narrative, the two must face the events that have strained their relationship and learn to trust each other again. It is dire that they do so as their feud has a tendency to turn volatile and infringe their ability to navigate a situation. However, through the events of the story the two find a middle ground and learn to understand one another again. Their relationship, of course, is not perfect, but nature of it evolves beyond the past they both refused to let go of. '''The Shakespeare Effect ' The influence of Shakespeare is a heavy one in this mythology and shows up in nearly ever aspect of the canon. Some of the more notable references include: the three homeless me (the three witches from Macbeth), Duela and Eddie reenacting the Grave Digger scene from Hamlet, ''and the hand washing after the death of Jonny Rancid. The story follows several main Shakespeare arcs, ''The Tragedy of Macbeth, ''Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, King Henry IV, King Richard II, King Lear, King Richard III, ''and ''Taming of the Shrew. ''There are also references to so several Shakespeare poet and sonnets such as Venus and Adonis, Sonnet 81, the Turtle and the Phoenix, and Sonnet 73 among other. The story also makes reference of literary works: Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, The Hollow Man - T.S. Eliot, Little Red Riding Hood- Charles Perrault, and Howard Pyle's The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood. Category:Comics Category:Drama Category:Version of Nightwing Category:Versions of Batman Category:Fanfiction Category:Versions of Raven Category:Dick Grayson Category:Red Hood Category:Red X Category:Who is Red X Category:Rose Wilson Category:Bruce Wayne Category:Wally West Category:Jinx Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Series Category:The Red Series